


[podfic] What's in a Name

by idellaphod



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Prostitution, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women and Genderqueers First: A Podfic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martya Koudelka asks her mother who she was named after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] What's in a Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's in a Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/924812) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



Length: 00.03.51  
Size: 3.87MB  
File type: .mp3  
Download: [at mediafire.com](http://www.mediafire.com/download/78v2a326ee5yfob/%5Bvorkosigan+saga%5D+what's+in+a+name.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ExtraPenguin for blanket permission to record :)


End file.
